


Mr. Jones and Me

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are but creatures of habit.</p><p>Phil Coulson has had the almost the same routine since he was 29 and he married Clint Barton.</p><p>(I hope the story is better than the summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Jones and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just warning you there is a mugging scene at the end.

Phil wakes up to an empty bed and drags himself out of bed turning on the coffeepot before showering and putting on a suit putting on a tie clumsily. 

******

_“Mr. Jones and meee,” Phil wakes up to and smiles groggily at his husband, of 30 years, voice and the smell of pancakes and bacon._

_"Hi." Phil says drowsily and Clint smiles gently before kissing him and saying_

_"Hello gorgeous." before passing him a cup of coffee which Phil thankfully gulps down before taking a shower and putting on a suit and a tie and walking into the kitchen getting stopped after three steps towards the pancakes._

_"No, I'm not letting my husband go out with his tie like that." Clint says before fixing it and kissing Phil again._

******

Phil gets into the car looking at the radio as if it will suddenly turn on. It doesn't and Phil backs out of the driveway.

******

_Clint sings along to the music smiling and laughing blond hair light up by the rising sun behind him and blue eyes bright motioning for Phil to join him and smiling even wider when he succeeds in getting Phil to sing the chorus to Shoot to Thrill._

******

Phil stops at the bakery and gets a donut managing a smile at the 60 year old owner Marge and getting a sad smile in return.

******

_Phil stops at the bakery letting Clint out, but not before getting a kiss, and waving at Marge humming to himself as he gets to the school._

******

“Hi Darcy," Phil says walking into the office dreging up a smile from somewhere and getting a woobly one in return. "Have you heard from Natasha?" he asks 

"No but she send me a card for my birthday last week." Darcy says with a sad smile for her ex-girlfriend who had been affected terribly by her best friend's death last year.

"That's good." Phil says encouragely before the bell rings and he walks to his classroom.

******

_“Hi Phil.” Darcy says smiling brightly and Phil gives a genuine if smaller version of it._

_“Hello Darcy. How’s Natasha?” Phil asks for Clint._

_“Oh she’s great she’ll be home soon.” Darcy tells him “Oh by the way did you hear that Pepper told Tony yes.”_

_“No, Pepper’s way to smart for that.”_

_“Apparently not.” Darcy says “Pay up Lover boy.” Cackling as Phil swears and gets a 20 for his wallet and handing it over. The bell rings and Phil gives another smile before going to his classroom._

******

The day drags on and Phil spends all of it giving the kids worksheets instead of his usual way of engaging everbody. 

"Mr. Coulson," Steve asks after his class ends "are you alright?" 

"I'm fine Steve." Phil tells him and gets a disbelieving look from his student who drops it after catching the look of grief that passes on his teacher's face.

******

_‘What u doin’ Phil’s phone buzzes and Phil checks it even as his students heckle him._

_‘Stop texting me when we’re both at work.’ Phil sends_

_‘Oh but whats the fun in that.’ Phil doesn’t respond to that one and Clint drops it._

******

Phil drives home and refusing to even look at the bakery as he passes stopping to get some arrows for a old friend of Clint's.

 ******

_Phil stops to pick up Clint smiling at his enthusiasm as he talks about some costumers he’d seen today and they spend the time it takes to get to their house laughing and smiling. Clint goes to take a shower and Phil just so happens to go and take one too._

******

Phil turns on the television watching the news.

******

_“Phil’s come on let’s go and watch a movie.” Clint declares_

_“Okay.” Phil says use to Clint’s sudden ideas._

******

Phil gets up and starts getting ready putting a jacket on just in case it did rain and starts toward the graveyard.

******

_“Did you see the way he…” Clint’s says stopping as a cold voice says_

_“Give me your wallet.” The dark haired man has a gun and he’s pointing at Phil and Clint instantly grabs his fake wallet and hands it to him. “You give me that pretty little watch of yours.” Phil instantly goes cold it’s something that his grandmother had given him when he was 10 and he’s been wearing it since then but Phil starts to take it off_

_“You can’t do that!” Clint says and Phil sees the man’s face twist and a deafening sound is heard and Phil lets out a sharp cry as Clint falls to the ground and the man runs into three people who take one look at the gun and subdue him while Phil kneels by Clint._

_“Phil?”_

_“I’m right here baby just hold on okay you man with the baseball cap call 911.” Phil tells him_

_“Phil?”_

_“I’m right here Clint.”_

_“Phil I- love."_

_“Clint no it’s gonna be fine.”_

_“I love you.” and Clint Barton's eyes close forever leaving Phil a half of a whole._

_“NO CLINT! Please Please PLEASE! I love you please.”  Phil begs and has to be sedacted when the medics arrive._

_******_

Phil gets to the gravesite and finds a tall blonde man already there laying down a small flower.

“Mr. Odinson.” Phil says neutrally and the man jumps and whirls around guiltily

“Mr. Coulson.” Thor says and goes silent as Phil sets the arrows down on the grave.

“Why are you setting arrows instead of flowers?” Thor asks and then looks panicked.

“How about I tell you at Marge’s bakery a few blocks away.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Help is appreciated and all mistakes are mine.  
> DFTBA my friends.


End file.
